You Walked In
by mattnme04
Summary: Oneshot Songfic - Troy is a player. Gabriella is a new student. Troy wants Gabriella but Gabriella only sees him for who he is around girls. Will he change or will Gabriella become just another girl? Based on the song by Lonestar.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or HSM**

**You Walked In**

_Everybody's talkin' 'bout the super model world_

_Cindy, Naomi and that whole bunch of girls_

_Redheads and brunettes and blondes with blue eyes_

_They come in every shape, yea they come_

_in every size_

_You know I love everything they do_

_I check 'em out on every Pay-Per-View_

_Oh, but honey that was way before I met you_

_And then_

Troy Bolton was the player of East High. Most popular guy. Basketball captain. Every girl wanted him and he wanted every girl. But he never stayed with just one girl. He would get what he wanted within one night and be with a new girl the next night. All of his friends saw him as the type of guy who would never commit to just one girl. He wouldn't ever get married or even have a serious girlfriend.

Troy was standing at his locker one morning, a cheerleader pinned up against it. They were making out when he started hearing a lot of commotion in the hallway near the entrance to the school. He pulled away from his make out session to find out what all the fuss was about. That was when he saw her. As soon as he saw her, the cheerleader he had been kissing moments before was suddenly forgotten. She was beautiful. More beautiful than any girl he had ever been with, and that was a lot.

As Gabriella got settled into East High, she began to learn about different people. One person she heard about everywhere she went was Troy Bolton. Between classes, she decided to ask her new friend Taylor what all the fuss was about.

"Hey, Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is Troy Bolton and why are people always talking about him like he is a god or something?"

"Oh, honey, stay away from that boy. He's nothing but trouble. He's the most popular guy in school because he's the basketball captain. He's also the biggest player. If you don't want your heart broken, stay away. All he is looking for is a one night stand."

"Oh, ok."

Troy was watching Gabriella's every move. Since she had come to East High, he hadn't been with any girl. His friends couldn't imagine why he had suddenly started turning girls down for a make out session or a quickie, but Troy had decided that he didn't want any girl until he had her.

_You walked in with legs up to your neck_

_You walked in I'm a physical wreck_

_You walked in I've lost my cool babe_

_But what'd you expect_

_When you walk in baby love begins_

_When you walk by baby ooh my my_

_When you come around my jaw hits the ground_

_When you shake your thing I jump outta my skin_

_When you cross the floor I scream_

_"more baby more"_

_When you flash your smile you drive me wild_

_Yea yea yea yea_

Troy decided to approach Gabriella one day. As soon as she saw him walking towards her, she panicked. She had heard of his ways and if he thought he even had a chance with her, he was dead wrong.

"Hey."

"Hi." Gabriella was unsure of what to say to him, considering the only thing she knew about him was what she had heard from everyone else.

"So, I was wondering what you are doing Friday night."

"Friday night? Why?"

"Well I thought maybe we could go get some dinner and just hang out for the evening."

"No, I don't think so." Gabriella started to walk off. Troy grabbed her wrist gently and stopped her.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to." Gabriella pulled away from Troy's grasp and walked on down the hallway.

Troy stood there confused. He had never had a girl turn him down before. He was feeling something so unfamiliar to him, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Hurt? Loneliness? He wasn't quite sure.

_Everyone's checkin' out the glossy magazines_

_Madonna, Diana, you know the whole scene_

_The cover girls, the centerfolds and every movie star_

_And all those pretty ladies down there_

_at the local bar_

_I couldn't think of nothing better to do_

_Than checkin' out a little wiggle or two_

_Oh, but honey that was way before I met you_

_And then_

It was Friday night and Troy was at a party with his friends. Usually he would be out on the dance floor taking turns dancing with all the girls before taking one of them upstairs to an empty room. Tonight, however, he sat on the sidelines. His friends were all worried about him, beginning to wonder if he was sick or something.

"Dude, you ok?" asked his best friend Chad.

"Yeah, I'm fine, man. I think I'm going to head home, though."

"But we just got here. You haven't even looked a girl since we've been here."

"I know. I'm just not in the mood tonight."

"Troy, man, you haven't been in the mood for two weeks. What's up with you? Why all of a sudden did you start turning down girls? Are you sick or something?"

"No, I'm fine." Troy hesitated telling Chad his real reasons but then decided that he would. "It's just I got turned down the other day by Gabriella, the new girl. I don't know anything about her, but I just really want to be with her. I just feel this connection or something to her. But then she told me she didn't want to go out with me tonight. It hurt being rejected."

"Yeah, man, rejection hurts. Why her though? I mean, like you said, you don't know anything about her. You could have any girl you wanted…why her?"

"I don't know. But I want to find out." Troy got up and left the party, saying he was going home. Instead, he went to Gabriella's house. He had followed her home one day to find out where she lived. He knew he was being like a stalker, but he just wanted to start learning more about her and figure out why he felt drawn to her.

_You walked in with legs up to your neck_

_You walked in I'm a physical wreck_

_You walked in I've lost my cool babe_

_But what the heck_

_When you walk in baby love begins_

_When you walk by baby ooh my my_

_When you come around my jaw hits the ground_

_When you shake your thing I jump outta my skin_

_When you cross the floor I scream_

_"more baby more"_

_When you flash your smile you drive me wild_

_Yea yea yea yea_

Troy walked up to Gabriella's door and knocked. Her mom answered the door.

"Hi, Ms. Montez. Is Gabriella home?"

"Yes, she is. Come on in. I'll go get her." Ms. Montez went upstairs and came back a few moments later with Gabriella. Gabriella's eyes widened when she saw Troy sitting in her living room. Ms. Montez left them alone to talk.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok…" Gabriella sat down and waited for Troy to speak.

"I want to know the real reason you turned me down earlier this week."

"Why does it matter so much?"

"I don't know. But it's been bothering me the whole week. I guess maybe because I've never had a girl turn me down before."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Troy, your reputation at school isn't exactly a secret. When I came to East High, I kept hearing your name mentioned in the hallway, mainly by girls. I asked a friend of mine who you were and why everyone was talking about you. She told me about your reputation, Troy. About how you are only with girls for one night and the next night you have moved on to someone else. The reason I turned you down is because I didn't want to be one of those girls. I'm not like that, Troy. If I'm going to go on a date, I want try it out for a while. I want to see if it could actually progress into something more. I don't want to go on a date with a guy who only has one thing in mind which he intends to get before the night is out then leave me afterwards."

Troy put his head down and looked at his hands in his lap. He hadn't ever seen it quite like that before, but now that she has mentioned it, it makes him sound horrible. "Gabriella, when you came to East High, something drew me to you. I don't know what it was, but I'm willing to find out. I know we don't really know anything about each other, but I would like to get to know you. Since we're being completely honest, I think you should know that I haven't been with any girl since you arrived. My friends think I'm crazy, but since you walked in, I haven't wanted anyone but you. And I don't mean sexually." Gabriella blushed at hearing him say that. "I just want to get to know you. Do you think we could try? Maybe dinner and a movie tomorrow night?"

Gabriella thought about it for a minute. "I think I would like that."

_I couldn't think of nothing better to do_

_Than checkin' out a little wiggle or two_

_Oh, but honey that was way before I met you_

The next night, Troy came and picked up Gabriella. They went to a nice restaurant and spent their time getting to know each other. Troy realized that he really enjoyed the time he spent with her and couldn't wait for another date with her. That's when he realized that she had truly changed him. Usually if he took a girl out for dinner, he was usually ready for it to be over so that he could get a quickie and move on to the next girl. And most of the time he ended spending the time they spent together checking out other girls around them while pretending to be listening to whatever the girl was saying.

Tonight, though, Gabriella was the one girl in the room. The only one he had eyes for. And to be completely honest, even if he had seen other girls in the room, not one of them would have compared in beauty to her. He listened to everything she said, eager to get to know her better.

When they finished their dinner, Troy took her to a movie. After the movie, he took her home and walked her to the door.

"Thanks for a great evening, Troy. You know, you're different than I thought you would be. Thank you for treating me like there was no one else around."

"Honestly, I saw the difference tonight, too. I don't know what it is about you, but you've changed me. I really like you Gabriella. I don't want any other girl. I only want you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella thought about it for a moment, unsure about it. _What if he returns to his old ways? What if he is just trying to butter me up so I will sleep with him?_

Troy noticed her hesitancy. "Listen, I know that I have a bad reputation when it comes to girls, but I really enjoyed tonight. And when we were sitting at dinner, I honestly was thinking about how I couldn't wait for the next one. I want us to go out again, as long as you want to. I would love to go out with you many more times if you would allow me to take you out."

Gabriella smiled at this. "Troy, I would love to be your girlfriend. But if you go back to your old ways or you so much as try to pressure me into anything, we're done."

Troy nodded. "I understand. But I don't think you have anything to worry about." Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella goodnight on the cheek before walking back to his truck and driving home. Gabriella stood at her door holding the cheek he had just kissed with a slight smile on her face.

_When you walk in baby love begins_

_When you walk by baby ooh my my_

_When you come around my jaw hits the ground_

_When you shake your thing I jump outta my skin_

_When you cross the floor I scream_

_"more baby more"_

_When you flash your smile you drive me wild_

_Now you drive me wild_

As the weeks and months went by, Troy and Gabriella continued their relationship. Troy's friends as well as the entire student body were extremely shocked that Troy Bolton had an actual girlfriend. No one expected it to last long, but Troy and Gabriella had been dating for five months. Gabriella had changed Troy in ways that she would never understand. They still hadn't ever had sex. Gabriella had explained that she was still a virgin and wanted to wait until she knew it was with the right person. Troy had accepted that and had never pressured her into it. He was always careful when they would make out and never tried anything that he wasn't sure if she would like. Troy had realized that he had fallen in love with Gabriella and he didn't want to risk losing her.

Troy was taking Gabriella out for their five month anniversary. She loved how he made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. He made her feel beautiful and she couldn't have been happier. Tonight she decided she was going to tell him that she loved him, even if he didn't return the feelings. She hoped that he would, but she wanted him to know how she felt, whether he felt that way or not.

When they got to the restaurant, the same one as their first date, Troy and Gabriella sat down and ordered their meal. As they were waiting on their food, Troy decided that it was time to tell her how he felt. Gabriella had also decided that it was time. They both started speaking at the same time.

"Gabriella-"

"Troy..." They both laughed and Gabriella looked at Troy. "You go first."

"Ok." Troy reached across the table and grabbed Gabriella's hand. "Gabriella…Brie…these past five months have been amazing. I honestly didn't think I could ever feel about a girl the way I feel about you. I love you, Gabriella Anne Montez." Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes and saw that she had tears in them. "Oh, please don't cry."

"No, they're happy tears, I promise. I was going to tell you the same thing. I love you, too, Troy Alexander Bolton. You have made me feel in ways I never thought possible. I love how you make me feel when I'm with you, like I'm the only girl in the room. When I first learned of your old reputation, I didn't think anything like this was possible, that you would ever be with a girl for more than one day or even go this long without getting what you were used to getting from girls. But you've proved me wrong. And I love you for that."

Troy leaned across the table to kiss Gabriella. "And I hope you know that I'm done with those ways. I have been since you walked into my life. I would wait a lifetime for you Gabriella, if it meant that I only had you."

Gabriella smiled at Troy. She knew he meant every word he was saying.

_When you walk in baby love begins_

_When you walk by baby ooh my my_

_When you come around my jaw hits the ground_

_When you shake your thing I jump outta my skin_

_When you cross the floor I scream_

_"more baby more"_

Later that evening, Troy took Gabriella home. "You want to come in? My mom isn't here this weekend. She's on a business trip. She won't be back until Monday."

"So you have to stay by yourself?"

"Yeah, but it's not so bad. I've been doing it for a long time. I'm used to it by now."

"Oh…well I still don't like the fact that my beautiful girlfriend is all alone by herself. Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Gabriella unlocked the door and Troy followed her in. "You want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." It was still early and Troy had a few hours before he had to be back for curfew.

Halfway through the movie, Troy looked over and was just staring at Gabriella, thinking about how lucky he was to have such a beautiful, funny, smart girlfriend. Gabriella noticed he was staring at her. "What?"

"How did I get so lucky?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did I ever get lucky enough to end up with a girlfriend like you?"

"Well I could say the same thing about my boyfriend." Gabriella smirked at Troy and he leaned in to kiss her. Soon the two were making out on the couch, Troy lying on top of Gabriella. Gabriella reached up to take Troy's shirt off. After a few minutes, Gabriella pulled back and looked at Troy. Troy was worried he had done something wrong. He began to get up off of her, but her arms around his neck pulled him back down to her.

"Make love to me, Troy."

Troy's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I need you, Troy."

Troy nodded and got up off the couch, picking Gabriella up and taking her up to her room. He laid her down on the bed. For the next couple of hours, they showed how much they loved each other before falling asleep in each other's arms.

When Gabriella awoke a couple of hours later, she found that Troy wasn't in bed with her. She looked around the room and didn't see him. She began to cry, thinking that Troy and finally gotten what he wanted then left her just like he left all those other girls he had been with. She thought he had changed. Gabriella rolled over and hugged the pillow Troy had been laying on, his scent still lingering. She grabbed the pillow to bring it closer to her and eventually cried herself to sleep, not noticing the note lying there.

Troy walked into Gabriella's bedroom the next morning and walked to her bed. She was still sleeping. He sat down gently on her bed and watched her sleep. As he looked at her, he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. _Why was she crying? Did she regret last night?_ Then he noticed that his note was still in the same place as he left it. _She must not have read my note. _Troy leaned down and starting peppering kisses all over Gabriella's face. She slowly awoke and was shocked to see him there. He smiled down at her.

"Good morning, babe."

"Good morning. What are you doing here?"

"Well…if you had read my note last night, you would have read that I was coming over today."

"What note?"

"The one I left for you when I left to go home."

Gabriella started to get tears in her eyes again. "I thought you left me just like you did all those other girls."

"Aww…babe, please don't cry. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I thought you knew that. You are so much more special than any of those girls. Those girls didn't mean anything to me. But you…you mean everything to me. I love you." Troy wiped away the tears on Gabriella's face and pulled her closer to him so he could hold her. "I love you so much. Last night was amazing. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Me either. I'm sorry I doubted you. I just wish I had found that note so I would have known where you were."

Troy put his hand under her chin so that she was looking him directly in the eye. "Don't ever think for one second that I would leave you. I love you so much and I can't imagine ever being without you. When you walked into my life, everything changed. You changed me. When you walked in, that's when love began for me." Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella, Gabriella truly thankful that she had walked in.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you thought. The song was "You Walked In" by Lonestar.**


End file.
